If I Stop Breathing
by asteroulik
Summary: After everyone started ignoring Rin, he starts his old addiction of cutting. This time though, he attracts trouble and changes everything dear to him. (Currently being re-written)
1. Cutting fate

**Hey! It's me, the horrible-writer person. I'm going to practice some hard stuff on the same day I feel like crap. I DON'T OWN AO NO EXORCIST/BLUE EXORCIST. Also this is just a one-shot! Unless people want it made into a story. Enjoy..**

* * *

' _ **So, was this all your big plan?**_ ' _, the words rang in Rin's head, they sounded like a growing echo._

 _Soon the words weren't being put into his mind but were coming out of his own mouth._

 _He couldn't talk to anyone. Everyone he knew saw him as a monster._

' _ **If you stop, you can be happy**_ '

 _He can't let the faint whispers get to him. Even if he gives up on the people he once cared about._

 _Yukio has given up on him, Shura has left to drink her life away, and all his 'friends' were afraid of him._

" _I don't want it to be like this.", Rin whispered to himself._

 _Rin was sitting at the rooftop in the cold night._

 _He came to watch the stars and be alone._

 _Kuro was peacefully sleeping inside the empty room that is now only Rin's._

 _Yukio had moved to another dorm since he didn't stand Rin anymore._

 _It's only so often that anyone came and visit. The only person that came by the most was Shura, but she only came by to make sure Rin hasn't flared up or burnt the whole place down. That's it._

 _Rin while alone managed fine. He just couldn't manage the voice in his head though._

 _He wouldn't tell Kuro anything because that wouldn't change a thing. Anyone he would tell would just ignore him or just tell him to go away, so eventually he just gave up trying._

 _The only conversations he had anymore were with the voice._

 _The one he talked with would just ask him if he was okay after everyday._

 _ **Why everyday?**_

 _Because after every day of school, he would cut himself._

 _Normal razors wouldn't make a lasting cut so he would use a razor made out of holy metal._

 _Before Rin started, he would dip the razor in holy water to make the cut unhealable._ ( **A.N: Is** **that even a word?! 'Unhealable'** )

" _1.. 2 … 3 … one more time", Rin mumbled._

' _ **Are you okay now?**_ ' _, the voice asked._

" _I'm fine, I just have to keep going for another day"_

' _ **You're saying that so easily now. Don't you think you've done enough?**_ '

" _Just a little more. Please let me do it for another day"_

' _ **Your stop is coming soon, are you sure you want to continue?**_ '

" _It would be better if I just stop breathing altogether"_

* * *

 **Somewhere**

 **In**

 **Another**

 **dorm**

 **:**

"Teach?", Suguro said while quietly following Yukio.

"Yes, Mr. Suguro?"

"I've been thinking. . . why don't you care for your brother?"

"That's something private, uh why are you out of your room at this hour?"

"We couldn't sleep"

"What do you mean by 'We' "

From Bon's room's doorway popped out four heads.

Yukio counted them off in his head.

'Shiemi, Shima, Koneko, and Izumo..'

"Everyone couldn't sleep then? Why?"

"It's because of the question Bon just asked you", Shima silently said.

Yukio was silent for a long time but looked as if he wanted to tell everyone to leave.

"Heh..", he randomly chuckled.

Soon he began fully laughing.

Everyone in that hallway looked at him in confusion. Shiemi had looked like she was going to drop from the missing sleep but now was fully awake to the creepy burst in mood.

He slowly stopped laughing and looked down at the floor.

"I've barely I haven't thought of things myself. I've also realized how selfish i've become..", Yukio sighted.

"Why **HAVEN'T** I cared for my brother?"

Suguro looked tense and a bit scared by Yukio's words.

He started thinking for a moment about his words.

Everyone there seemed to try to listen to his ramble on how he failed his father.

He also kept saying that he was supposed to help Rin like he helped Yukio as children.

As he said those things Izumo's eyes began getting wider and wider.

"Selfish.. We have all been selfish. All our words and actions. They each have an effect.

Rin tried protecting us, and we pushed him away. Why?", Suguro tensely said.

"W-Where is Rin, now?", Shiemi asked.

"Still at the old dorm, I don't know if he's awake but i'm assuming you all want to go see him.", Yukio spoke taking out the key to take them there.

Everyone nodded and walked through the door.

* * *

 **On the**

 **Fourth floor**

 **of the**

 **dorm**

:

Rin had come back inside the building. Outside it was just too windy and dark to see anymore.

"One.. more time.. one more time", Rin coughed out.

' **You keep saying that. Are you going to be ok after this?** '

"I don't know, I don't see a point in trying to escape this addiction anymore."

' **Do you think you've reached the end?'**

"Not until another day"

' **Do you have any regrets?'**

"Of course I do, that's why I keep coming back to this"

' **Then are you alright?** '

"Just give me a little time."

After that last comment, footsteps could be heard heading up the stairs.

Rin was on his feet holding his bleeding body while silently coughing up more and more blood.

The hallway was dark and grey but was being lit up by a single light.

A flashlight that was moving towards Rin.

Everything was becoming a blur.

Rin could only tell that Yukio had started holding him.

' _Why are they here?'_

' _ **Maybe they actually care'**_

' _I want to see them one more time. Are they happy?'_

' _ **I'll let you, but today is the day your light parts ways'**_

' _I want a little more time'_

' _ **I'll let the air seep out for now**_ '

* * *

When the whole class go to the floor where Rin was at, they were horrified.

Rin was standing in the dark hallway with blood stains all over him.

He was violently coughing blood too.

They hurried towards him with their only source of light they had on them.

The flashlight worked but it wasn't enough light to see the damage clearly.

They hurried to him worried it was too late.

Yukio got to Rin the quickest.

He got there in time to catch him from falling forwards.

Rin was awake but had ragged breathing.

It would hitch so often.

He kept mumbling something.

"One more time.. For all of you", he mumbled.

* * *

' _ **I know you're getting tired of doing this, so i'll pause you from cutting through for now'**_

With those final thoughts leaving Rin's head, he began closing his eyes with tears.

He slowly stopped breathing and his world went dark.

* * *

' **Rolling Girl', It's an amazingly sad song. All credit there since the sad song gave me this little idea. Yeah.. it's in japanese but the english versions aren't bad.**

 **Uhhhh… good day/night**

 ***Jumps off skyscraper***


	2. Breakable Choices

**Okay so.. No reviews answered my question to if I should turn this into a one-shot. So, i'm making a new chapter. I'm going to add a little more story to everything but i'm still gonna leave the question "Is Rin alive?" a half-mystery unless this turns into a full story. I didn't label the story as complete just in case it did turn into a full story.**

 **I, uh, answered some reviews..**

 ** _Rabiasajid777_** **: Thanks, and if this turns into a full story i'll answer that. {drinking game: Take a drink of water every time I say story}**

 ** _Yukio Mustang: I've listened to Lost One's Weeping and I considered making a story about Yukio and his stress but I still haven't found enough emotion for it. I really can't do Yukio's personality well.. And i've been wanting to ask you if you could help me._**

 ** _Gwantan12:_** **I can't tell if that's you saying that the story is sad or my writing is horrible.**

 **(I'm sorry i'm an awkward person.)**

 **Mewtwo123: Oh cool! I still can't believe people thought the first chapter was sad.. One day, i'm going to make a story so sad that it actually makes me cry while typing it. Now that's going to be hard.**

 ** _Guest_** **: Hah, whenever I see sad Fanfics I always want to hug whoever is feeling down too. Also, I still can't believe I made a story that matched Rin (Kind-of..). Anyways thank you, I hope you like this chapter**

 **I hope this chapter doesn't ruin the story! (Anxiety is at the highest right now)**

 **It's also short cause.. I couldn't write without giving away any future things.**

 **Now let's go into the story.. Or the little outcome i've planned out.**

 **I don't own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist~**

* * *

 **Third**

 **Person**

 **Pov:**

Yukio was thankful he was carrying around his keys. After Rin had muttered one last line, his heart had stopped beating. Yukio had screamed for Rin to not leave him while the other exwires watched frozen and petrified. The first to snap out of 'Oh shit, I just watched someone who I knew, die in front of me' mode was Izumo. She had rushed over to take care of Rin while Yukio looked for his only 'Hospital' key.

Bon was the next to snap out of '{blah blah blah}' mode, he took out his phone and called the True Cross Hospital.

From there, everyone else started helping out trying to bandage Rin's injuries while Izumo gave him CPR.

Soon, Yukio opened the door to True Cross Hospital and had the staff help take Rin to a room.

* * *

 **In some**

 **Random**

 **Waiting**

 **Room**

 **:**

Yukio, Izumo, and Suguro sat a few rooms away from Rin's while waiting for announcement about if Rin was going to be okay or not.

Most of the group had left due to various tasks. Shiemi was called home by her mother. Konekomaru just randomly left.. Maybe he was scared?

Shima was called by Mephisto for some out-of-nowhere-call.

So, only those three were left.

Well… One being Izumo cause Yukio was called for an emergency meeting,

And then Suguro was called by Konekomaru asking for some help.

She didn't need to be there.  
Izumo kept telling herself that she didn't need to care and that she could leave, but something about the situation kept calling her.

 **'** ** _You can fix all this'_**

' _Who said that?!',_ she yelled in her head while violently looking around.

 _ **'**_ _ **Everyone could fix the future but haven't, if you fix the situation right now, none of you will have to feel pain in the future'**_

' _There must be a demon around here, but how would it get in?'_

"Okay then, how could I FIX the future?"

 **"** ** _Kill Okumura Rin"_**

" _WHAT?"_

 _ **"**_ _ **Kill him. Today was his stop, and if that 'stop' doesn't happen, then existence itself will be at risk"**_

" _I don't believe you! For all I know, you could be some demon wanting revenge or something!"_

 _ **"**_ _ **I see you're all fools. I'm going to have to teach you manners!"**_

" _Wait What? Aaaaaaaaah!"_

Izumo clutched her head as everything she knew started to fade.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Inside**

 **Rin's**

 **Room**

 **(Third Person POV)**

 **:**

Mephisto sat in the air, covering his usually smirking face.

He had placed a time barrier over Rin and all the doctors in the room **.**

 **"** **As Interesting as human are, some just don't know a warning when they hear one. I won't be able to stop what coming from happening.."**

Mephisto may have stopped time in that room but he intentionally left Rin's mind conscious for his thoughts to swim and be conversable with. Whenever he had the mental conversations with others, he always made sure he changed his voice'

 **"** ** _Rin?_** **"**

" _. . ."_

' _ **Wake up, I know you're tired but you must make a great decision"**_

" _What?"_

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm going to give you a big decision for you."**_

 _"_ _What do you mean by decision?"_

 **"** ** _Just, choose between two choices I give you"_**

 _"_ _Okay.."_

 _ **"**_ _ **You have the first choice of dying and never seeing the people you love ever again,**_

 _ **The second choice is that I erase everyone's memories of your existence. I'll fill in those missing memories with others and you get to keep living but have to watch from a distance. So, which will you choose?"**_

" _. . ."_

* * *

 ***Coughs violently***

 **Yeah, yeah I know I said I would keep it a mystery. But if everyone was paying attention.. In the beginning it said "Half-Mystery" meaning it's 50/50 on what's going to happen to Rin.**

 **I got some inspiration for future chapters if they get to exist.**

 **Alsooooo Rin doesn't know it's dear ol' Mephisto talking to him.**

 **Anyways good Day/Night**

 ***Still falling off skyscraper***

 **WHYY IS IT TAKING SO LOOOONNNG!?**


	3. Fading memories

**Dooobo! Doobo! I'm here to entertain people! Every story I followed didn't update for a few days so I got bored. (Watch me Jinx this into having a bunch of updates appear)**

 **Here's Chappy three! I answered reviews at the end.**

 **Also i'm going to change some stuff from last chapter. So check by there.**

 **Anyways-**

 **I don't own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **You have the first choice of dying and never seeing the people you love ever again,**_

 _ **The second choice is that I erase everyone's memories of your existence. I'll fill in those missing memories with others and you get to keep living but can watch along side me. Which will you choose?"**_

Rin stayed quiet. His thoughts mixed and shook. Then everything stopped when he remembered the previous days. From there he remembered all the pain he made everyone around him feel.

He knew he cared deeply for every one of his classmates. He couldn't let them go. He tried but every time he did, he would get a tug in his stomach saying he wanted to cry out how much he would do for them.

He only had two roads ahead of him now.

" _I'll take the second choice",_ Rin said, not knowing that he would regret it. Either choice he would have made would have a horrible ending but he had hope for his choice.

 _ **"**_ _ **Wonderful.. Eins zwei drei!"**_

For a second, everything went dark. For only a second had he experienced hell.

Rin felt something part of him leave.

When his world came back into view he saw everyone sitting down in class.

He was sitting on his cram school desk.

' _Did everything restart?_

 _What just happened?', Rin thought._

Rin snapped back into reality had looked at his hands.

They were transparent.

If he was transparent, could anyone see him?

"Yukio!", Rin yelled at a back-faced, teaching Yukio.

No response.

Rin got up, walked to around the classroom waving his hand in front of everyone's faces.

"Hello?", Rin said every 10 seconds.

So, no one could really see him.

After a few seconds, the classroom door opened revealing a blankly staring Izumo and a smirking Mephisto.

Mephisto glanced all around the classroom until his eyes landed on Rin.

Then he began "My apologies Mr. Okumura but I had to speak to Ms. Kamiki", he paused then looked at her "I had to take care of some business with her, anyways she shall return to her regular class".

"Alright, Ms. Kamiki, please take your seat. Class, I'm going to speak to Sr. Pheles for a few minutes, please behave while i'm gone.

So, Mephisto walked out of the classroom with Yukio following behind.

* * *

 **Inside the classroom**

 **:**

Izumo started walking towards her regular seat but stopped in front of a standing Rin.

"Excuse me..", Izumo said emotionlessly.

Everyone looked at Izumo like she was crazy.

She was just standing there. In the middle of one of the rows of seats, talking to nothing.

"Uh, Izumo? Are you okay?", asked Shima.

She stood there silently waiting for Rin to move.

"You can see me?", Rin desperately asked.

"Of course I can see you.."

"Did Izumo get an imaginary friend or something?", Suguro asked loudly.

Izumo then harshly glanced at Suguro.

If looks could kill, Bon would already be six feet under.

"Can't you see Rin is blocking the way?"

"Who's Rin?", asked Shiemi.

Rin looked horrified.

 _ **'**_ _ **You chose this'**_ , a voice echoed in Rin's head.

Rin slowly moved out of the way and Izumo finally walked to her seat.

Rin somehow tripped and fell on the table.

Well.. not "on the table" but through the table.

The razor he had in his pocket had slightly stabbed leg.

That was the last of his worries though.

He just.. Went through the table!

How did that happen?

Izumo's blankless eyes now held one emotion.

 _Fear._

Izumo stood up as yelled "What the hell was that?!".

She seemed to have snapped out of whatever trance she had been in.

At this point almost every student got up and started walking towards Izumo to hold her down.

Rin reached his hand out to her.

At that instant, Yukio came into the room to see all his students holding Izumo down.

"What's going on here?", Yukio yelled.

"Ms. Kamiki is hallucinating or something!", Shiemi yelled while trying to hold on to a shoving and pushing Izumo.

"Yukio! What happened to Rin?!", Izumo screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

 **Yukio's point of view:**

" _R..i..n..?"_

 _...Nii-san.._

 _Where are all these words coming from..?_

 _I don't remember.._

 _Where?_

 _I was an only child. Who would I call Nii-san? Why can't I remember?_

 _Where's my answers?!_

At that moment a great pain came into Yukio's head.

He then fell sideways onto the floor.

"Teach!"

"Yuki!"

"Mr. Okumura!"

Before Yukio passed out he remembered a familiar face near him clutching their own head.

* * *

Yukio had unexpectedly collapsed after Izumo's scream.

Rin quickly ran over to him to see if he was still conscious.

As Rin got to him, Rin started spazzing out.

He turned black, white, and grey and had started looking like if someone was having lag in a game. Small blocks of him disconnected and reconnected. He then put his hands on his head and yelled and yelled something unrecognizable. **( A.N: Think of one of Miku's screams in the The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku** ). After that, a loud screeching could be heard.

It seemed everyone was able to hear the screech since they all stopped holding Izumo and instead started covering their ears.

"What's happening?!", were words barely being able to be heard through the loud noise.

The screech stopped and Rin was still kneeling on the floor.

He was there.

He was.

He wasn't.

He wasn't there anymore.

Everyone in that room were frozen.

Not by their will though.

But by Mephisto's force.

* * *

Mephisto calmly sat on his floating chair while Amaimon sat on another floating chair.

"What's happening down there, older brother?", asked Amaimon in a bored voice.

"A breaking universe. Dear Rin made a poor choice, he's suffering the consequences for being so naive."

"Doesn't little brother have a sword?"

"I just realized that! Wait, where is it?"

* * *

 **Gehenna  
:**

The air glitched before reforming into a human silhouette before Rin appeared in the air. He opened his eyes as he began falling.

Anyone (or anything) that would have passed by would have heard a bunch of screams for help.

Rin began trying to somehow save himself. But failed.

He landed in a tree and felt a few of his ribs break.

He slowly fell from the tree onto the ground.

He played on the weird looking ground until he was sure he could get up with less pain than what he started with.

He inched towards a tree and leaned on it.

The "tree" stood up and picked up Rin by the collar.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TERRITORY?!", it yelled.

Rin freaked out and flared up, causing the tree demon's branch-arm-thing to burn.

As soon as Rin hit the ground he ran into what looked like a cave without looking back.

* * *

 ***Clears throat***

 **Okay!**

 **I FIXED IT!**

 _Lexosaurus_ _:_ **You'd die for my horrible writing?! WHAA?**

 _The hazel-eyed bookworm_ _:_ **This is the second time someone from my 'Favorite User' list reviews one of my stories. Also, I would love to see the examples.**

 _mewtwo123_ : **The second chapter was sad?! You liked it more than the first one?! I DID A NICE JOB?! WHAAAAAAT?!**

 _NekoAyane_ _:_ **(I love your username) How many people have been crying cause of this story?!**

 _redarrowissupercool_ _:_ **You got it!**

 **I wrote this in one day so I hope people are thankful for my boredom.**


	4. Never Again

**HOOORI HOOR! I'M THE HORRIBLE AUTHOR PERSON!**

 ***coughs* I mean, this is Pll after the whole thing. I just had to fix some stuff and turn the story's direction from a 4th wall breaking-loop and whole dimensions thing. I thought it was too confusing and I agreed with the Guest's review.**

 **Y'know how in the summary it says "Old addiction of cutting"? I know, it only shows up in chapter 1 but the fourth wall break was for a reason.**

 **I just couldn't find a character that could tell Rin something you're all going to see this chapter. So Author-chan decided to break things.**

 **Onto the story!**

 **I mean, the edit I had to do.**

* * *

 **Gehenna: (Yeah, I finally got a better idea)**

Rin looked around the small cave.

Trying to figure out where exactly he was. Everything looked so dull. Colors being dead, plants alive but feeling dry, and the air was humid.

He needed to get back to the cram school. But how?

Where was he to begin with?!

As he noticed something crawling on the ceiling of the cave, he crouched.

Then, an immense pain sprouted from the side of his leg.

He reached over onto it and noticed something sticking out of his side.

He found the razor he would use to cut himself.

 _'It's been a while since_ _I've used it. I feel like I need it right now..'_

 _Everything that I knew is gone, except this razor._

 _For old time sake.._

He sliced his wrist just as something dropped down from the ceiling and tried to attack him.

Miliseconds before the demon had touched Rin, he had disappeared.

* * *

 **Cram School**

 **(At night)**

 **:**

Inside the dark classroom, air started becoming block-ier and block-ier until a figure formed and popped back into existence.

"Where am I..?", Rin said out loud. The room was too dark for him to see and he ended up tripping on something on the floor.

"Oooooowwwww!", Rin groaned.

He quickly got up and made his way to the wall. He tried looking but then remembered that he was basically a ghost and couldn't touch anything. _"_ _Wait, so what did I trip on? Nevermind! Just back to getting out of here!"_ _,_ he thought kinda loudly.

He felt a slight sneeze climbing on.

Ever since he had become this ghost thing, everything became colder.

He sneezed and flared up.

His flames somehow actually made light in the room.

Now he could see where he was going!

While he had been trying to look for something to hold on, he had gone through a wall into the giant hallway.

Carefully he went up the stairs and finally got out of the dark cram school.

* * *

 **Inside a Hospital**

 **:**

Yukio slept peacefully unaware of what had been happening.

After he had passed out from the headache and a screeching sound had overtaken the room, Izumo had been taken away to see what was happening to her. Meanwhile he was taken to the nurse's office then to the hospital for the night.

He just hadn't woken up.

It was confirmed he wasn't in a coma, but it would take a day or two for him to regain consciousness.

Inside his lucid dream, he was sitting down, with a picture book.

He opened it to pictures he didn't remember.

One of his adoptive father, him, and an unrecognizable boy.

The boy had dark raven hair and bright blue eyes.

Yukio could just feel a non-existing connection to him.

He was supposed to know something about him!

But what?!

Once touched the next page, his mind went dark and in real life he woke up gasping for air.

He was drenched in sweat and trying to figure out where he was.

He waved one hand around until he found something that felt like a lamp and turned it on.

Then he grabbed his glasses and sat up right.

' _Oh, i'm at a hospital room. But what had happened to me? Ugh, I can't remember anything.",He thought._

Yukio got up and tried walking. He felt fine. He thought he was fine.

He felt that everything was fine.

So why wasn't everything fine?

Well, the place was freezing cold and I dunno, there maybe was Mephisto hanging from the ceiling.

He was definitely not there before! So, as soon as Yukio saw Mephisto he flinched and had reached into his nonexisting pockets to grab what could have been his twin pistols.

"Dear oh Dear, Mr. Okumura, please calm down. I do understand that because of my sudden appearance, someone would have been frightened but there is no need for an attack.", Mephisto whispered as he walked from the ceiling, to the wall, to regular flooring. He paused for a few seconds before starting to talk again. "You see, I am only here to fix a simple task. Amaimon, hold him."

After those words reached Yukio's ears, Mephisto blew some dark purple dust into Yukio's face.

This dust, made Yukio pass out and fall back. Amaimon had done as told and was now holding Yukio by the arms. Amaimon took a small glance at the sleeping boy in his arms and turned to Mephisto,"Big brother? Why do we need this human for? This seems pretty useless..".

"Well, our youngest brother has a strong connection to him and there's a huge risk that this human will start seeing young brother. If that happens, the universe will start to unbalance too much. You should know what would've happened if he had died, right?".Amaimon looked down for a second and glanced back " Not really but I'll play along if you want me to. It's less boring than watching as a hamster."

"Fine enough, my dear brother!"

With that, a pink cloud of smoke consumed the three figures and they disappeared.

* * *

 **(Morning)**

 **DEEP DEEP DEEP underground!**

 **Somewhere in a dungeon**

 **:**

Izumo sat in an empty room.

Why was she here?

Just what was going on?!

What was the reason no one could see Rin?

And what exactly had made their teacher pass out like that?!

Questions! Questions! QUESTIONS!

Yet, not a single damn answer.

After Rin had disappeared, Shima and Suguro holt her down while Konekomaru and Shiemi went over to check on Yukio.

Mephisto showed up and everyone split their ways. Cram school was cancelled and she was taken to be tested for signs of mental disorders or insanity.

Of course, she came out clean, but she was left in the empty room to get herself together.

"Think of it as a timeout", a therapist had said.

' " _Timeout"? But for what? I basically didn't do anything', she thought._

 **"** **Oh really? You didn't do ANYTHING?"**

" _It's that voice again!"_

 **"** **You didn't take my warning seriously the first time, so you're going to have to be punished"**

" _Why does the voice sound scarier than before?!",_ Izumo though terrified.

In front of Izumo, a silhouette of a tall man in a top hat got closer.

"No.. NOT AGAIN!", Izumo cried.

* * *

 **I'm evil :3**

 **Man, I thought I knew myself better than that. I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE CLIFFHANGERS! BUT GOD DAMN IT! I WAS SO TEMPTED.**

 **Also, think of the fourth wall break as maybe a fill in. It's going to be replaced with something as soon as I stop brainstorming and come up with a good plan for it.**

 **Anyways.. *clears throat***

 _The hazel-eyed bookworm_ **:** **Error 404, Author is too embarrassed to say stuff.**

 _redarrowissupercool_ : **I'm weird too, I won't judge. *smirks* Little Yukio has a long way ahead of him..**

 _NekoAyane_ : **Story still seems sad..? Get your heart ready for a roller coaster!**

 _Guest:_ **Yeah.. I agreed. I had planned out a whole ending to do with a universes mix up, but that seems too confusing and would get readers to say that it doesn't go very well. Anyways.. What did you think of the *Cough* unnecessary *Cough* wall break I kinda had to do? I think it's out of place and I might have to rewrite that soon.**

 _Alice Quinnton:_ **I'm kind of afraid that your opinion on this story and me is going to change..**

 **Edit Disclaimer: When I need a fill-in or I'm not satisfied with what I had planned I will try to put a small joke on it like a cover. Please forgive me for those parts, I just need time to think how to re-write them!**

 **Anyways i'll try update every week!**

 **Good day/night!**

 ***Looks at Edit***

 **I hope I fixed it..**


	5. Where are we?

**I, umm, changed the fourth wall break..**

 **I tried making it as funny as possible even though it was just a fill in for the situation.**

 **I changed it to a better idea I had. I'm sorry..**

 **I hope it's better..**

 **I'll answer reviews at the end like usual.**

 **This chapter is going to be super short cause I haven't had much time.**

 **Next update will be better..**

 **Enjoy..**

* * *

 **Izumo's Pov**

 **(Location: ?)**

 **:**

 _Please.. Make him stop.._

 _Please.. Please.._

 _Why do I have to go through this?_

 _Every time I 'misbehave'.. I get what I think is the worst punishment of all.._

 _Reliving that horrible memory._

"Tsukumo… it's alright. Mom's alri- Kyyaaaaaaaa!"

 _I keep hearing my words from that memory.._

 _Please make it stop.._

 _ **FLOP!**_

I woke up.

 _What was that sound that woke me up though?_

 _Could this be another nightmare?_

 _Everything except the middle of this room is dark._

 _It's freezing in here.._

 _Where am I?_

 _I can't remember.._

 _I looked up from where I had been laying for who knows how long, and over to the only place with light. In the outline of the rim of light, is an object. I can't really see it, it's blurry._

 _I can tell it's some sort of glass.. It's repealing light onto one of the walls._

 _I got into a sitting position and dragged myself closer to the object of glass._

 _I can see its shape a little clearer.._

 _They're.. Glasses!_

 _How did these get here?_

 _I slowly looked up at the other side of the room._

 _Movement…_

 _Something moved!_

 _WAIT!_

 _SOMETHING MOVED. I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DEFEND MYSELF WITH! AAAAAAAAH, WHAT DO I DO?_

 _ **Smack**_ _._

 _Whatever that thing was, it just smacked the floor._

 _It must sure must be dumb._

 _Maybe I can use the dark to my advantage!_

 _I moved back until I could feel a wall._

 _Slowly, I stood up and put my hand on the wall._

 _I walked to the other end of the room, having my hand never let go of the rough, cold surface._

 _Soon, I reached the area I had seen the movement. I'm sort of exploring this side of the room, since I can't be too sure if I actually saw anything._

 _Being barefoot in this situation gives me the anxiety of stepping on something, sharp or not I don't want to find anything. I slid my foot various times across the floor looking for anything._

 _And nothi- AAAAAAAAHHHHH! SOMETHING JUST GRABBED MY FOOT. AAAH GET OFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFF!_

* * *

 **Third person Pov**

 **:**

Izumo must have been really scared.. She had kicked the 'thing' various times.

Good thing she missed on most of them, or else Yukio would have a broken nose.

He didn't know where he was. He also didn't know why he was being kicked at yet he still had to endure the pain.

For him, being woken up from a nightmare by a kick was out of the ordinary, so he wasn't prepared.

At least the only injury that came out of the incident was a black eye and a few bruises.

"Ughhh…", Yukio grunted.

Izumo quickly backed up and got into a fighting stance. She hadn't recognized the familiar voice.

"I, uh, umm.. Don't try anything or i'll…", Izumo trailed off not knowing what to do.

"Izumo..?", Yukio asked scratching his eyes. He couldn't see anything! Where were his glasses and why was it so dark?!

"Yuk-, I mean Mr. Okumura? Oh my god..", Izumo shakily said. She didn't know what to do.

Apologize? Help him out out? What should she do?!

So many.. Questions.

" **Izumo.."**

Izumo ran towards Yukio, scared that the voice in her head would come out to punish her with nightmares. Before she got to Yukio, Izumo grabbed his glasses.

" _Here..",_ Izumo whispered as she handed him his glasses.

He put them on and blinked a few times before fully turning to Izumo.

" _Yikes.."_ , Izumo thought. He had a few bruises and a black eye on his face, but who wouldn't freak out and go on defensive in her situation?

"What's this place?", he asked.

"Shhhhh"

More movement. Could it be heard? No.

Only seen.

Yukio was oblivious to what was happening, why was he hushed? Is something the matter?

Something came into the light.

Or to say someone.

A confused Spawn of Satan.

Izumo saw him for just a second before the little light in the room disappeared.

Izumo and Yukio fell unconscious while the remaining boy stood above them, ready to fix a past mistake.

* * *

 **Super short.. I know.**

 **I got the idea of maybe when I end this story, i'll rewrite it so it makes more sense and actual growing plot.**

 **Right now.. It just looks like i'm throwing everything that comes to mind.**

 **I'll fix that in the rewrite.. I promise.**

 **(Two days of thinking about life's choices later)**

 **Okay! Reviews..**

 _ **Guest:**_ **I changed the fourth wall break.. If you look at it it may answer your question about if demons can see RIn.**

 _ **Alice Quinnton:**_ **I, uh, wanted to thank you.. I'm happy that you had liked the fourth wall break. Sadly, I decided to replace it. I had tried making it as funny as possible in the yet sad mood I've put on this story. I'm currently deciding whether to make a story all about funny one-shots.**

 **I'm not sure yet.**

 **A little question for anyone reading this.**

 **Should I start a collection of Fairy-Tale/Fantasy one-shots? I'll take characters from Blue Exorcist (Or some other anime because I seriously need to stop obsessing over B.E.)**

 **And make small stories with them. Like Cinderella or something.**

 **Anyways, that's just an idea.**

 **Good Day/Night~**


	6. Story Notice!

**Very important note!**

 **Hey! I.. uhm i'm sorry I can't write well. I got a lot of writer's block and I didn't know what to do. I decided to rewrite everything. I haven't done it yet but I am going to do it little by little, probably starting next week.**

 **I hope everyone can understand.**

 **The story might have a lot of things different.. But I hope it's better.**

 **Here's the Summary.**

" _ **His world was grey, and the voice in his head didn't make it any better. No one would help, since they can't see through his mask. Once someone actually notices.. They're too late.**_

 _ **Maybe the voice Rin heard, was not what he expected."**_

 **I have to do this rewrite for various reasons.**

 **One is because if I don't, this story won't have an ending.**

 **Until now I wrote this story unprepared, but i've been working on plot and grammar a little more for this story. I'm also studying every character's personality a little more.**

 **If any of you have any ideas on how I could improve, please put it in a review. I would really appreciate it.**

 **I'm slowly working on the fairy tale collection, but i'll be done soon enough.**

 **Here's the list of** **rewritten chapters.**

 **1\. Done**

 **2\. Waiting**

 **3\. waiting**

 **4\. WAitiNG**

 **5. _Waiting_**

 **6\. (this chapter) Waitinggggg**

 **I hope you all understand, Thank you.**

 **Signing out.**


End file.
